tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Hunt for Vengeance: Part III
"Tanan." Jo'Khar muttered, feeling a little guilty at having dragged the Argonian along and causing his death. J'Dhannar yelled with rage and charged at the vampire lord. He swung his battleaxe at him feverously. While he had only known the Argonian for a couple hours he was still upset at having watching him be killed by a vampire. With little effort, the vampire flew back to avoid the attack. He looked over at his two subbordinates. "You may step in, I was merely toying with these mortals." The other two men that had been at the table drew their weapons and charged at the group. The Khajiiti priest was engaged by one of them while the other went after Jo'Khar. Elvali Ramarys was left without an opponent, until the Vampire Lord flew and her and tried to slash her with his claws. She blocked the attack with her dagger and swung at the vampire. "What are you waiting for, Elvali? Why is the Khajiit not dead yet?" He whispered to her. "I haven't had the right opportunity, Fenrig." She whispered back, making sure that Jo'Khar didn't hear her. "Bullshit." Fenrig replied. He stabbed at the Dunmer with his claws. Elvali jumped back to avoid the hit. "Don't question me, I am your superior." "That might be true now, but if you fail Morgan..." The Nord whispered. The two exchanged blows. J'Dhannar and Jo'Khar were both having trouble fighting their respective opponents. Jo'Khar wasn't too good at close range combat, as he was a mage, but he slashed at his enemy with his claws. J'Dhannar swung his mighty axe, but his opponent was fast and managed to avoid most of his hits, only receiving superficial wounds. Damn, these foes are tough. Tougher than any of Morgan's men that I've faced before. Jo'Khar thought. He managed to land a blow on the smuggler's face, giving him several cuts. "I will not fail him." Elvali affirmed in a whisper as she and Fenrig clashed. "The Khajiit will die soon." Though there was hesitation in her voice, she didn't seem certain of what she was saying. Fenrig picked up on that and stabbed her with his claws in her leg. "Soon enough I will be Morgan's right hand." He was going to attack Elvali again, but stopped midway. He looked back, at the door to the chamber. "We have more company." he said aloud. "Men, we should retreat for now." The vampire disappeared in a swarm of bats, the two smugglers broke off from their fight and retreated through a window, jumping out disappeared in the mountainside. Seconds after the vampire and his men were gone, the door was busted open. Through it stepped a squad of Dawnguard members led by a young woman. The Dawnguard saw the dead Argonian on the ground and the three standing in the middle of the room. "Are these three the ones suspected of being vampires?" One of the Dawnguard asked. "No." The young woman replied. "With all the bodies we encountered on the way up, I'd say they were enemies of the vampires. Besides, the reports said that the three were human males. Those two are Khajiit, and that is an elf." She looked at Jo'Khar, which made the Khajiit nervous. "Hello, miss. Is there something Khajiit can do for you?" He asked, trying not to sound nervous. Running into the Dawnguard was the last thing he wanted to happen, for he was indeed a vampire. The woman charged a spell and cast it. "Sir," One of her men asked. "see anything?" She nodded and pointed her waraxe at the mage. "That one there, he is a vampire." She had cast Detect Dead. "Preposterous." J'Dhannar retorted. "Jo'Khar is no vampire." Elvali didn't say anything because she already knew that he was. The Dawnguard didn't wait for a reply from Jo'Khar. They each got into their battle stance and begun surrounding Jo'Khar slowly. But they awaited for the woman's orders before striking. Jo'Khar counted, there were 7 Dawnguard, and 3 of them. Not good odds...and who knows what J'Dhannar will do now that he knows my secret. He thought. No, Jo'Khar can't die now. He has to get back at Morgan. That son of a bitch will get what is coming to him. Despite wanting to live, Jo'Khar knew that a fight would likely only result in his death. The Dawnguard were vampire hunters, and good ones at that. So he threw up his hands, which nearly made the hunters attack him. The woman was the one that called them off. "What are you doing vampire?" She asked. "Enough of this madness." J'Dhannar said. He didn't want to believe that his new friend was a vampire. "There is no way that Jo'Khar is a vampire. Tell them Jo'Khar!" He insisted. The mage merely shook his head. "They are correct, J'Dhannar. Khajiit is a vampire." The look on the priest's face was that of pure shock. "No, that can't be..." He moved back, tightly gripping Icestone. Jo'Khar was saddened by J'Dhannar's reaction to learning his secret, but pushed that aside for now. He turned to the woman and told her "Khajiit surrenders." The woman lifted an eyebrow. "That is a first. I've never seen a vampire surrender before. They all chose to fight to the death." "This one is not like most vampires." The mage replied. He felt a hand on his shoulder and saw that it was Elvali's. "What are you doing, Jo'Khar?" She asked. "They will kill you." He looked back at her. "Jo'Khar has a plan. Don't worry about him. He is not planning to die before Morgan does." He the turned back to the Dawnguard. "Take this one in. He won't resist." "Alright." The woman said. "Bind him, we'll take him back to Fort Dawnguard." "But sir." One of the Dawnguard protested. "Why not just kill him right now?" The woman sheathed her crossbow. "This vampire is very interesting, I am sure that Isran will want to speak to him before he is put to the sword. Who knows, maybe he has something interesting to say." The Dawnguard moved closer to Jo'Khar and cautiously bound him. The Khajiit didn't resist, as he said, but they were still distrustful of the vampire. The woman looked over at the vampire's two companions. "Will you two be a problem?" She asked them. J'Dhannar didn't respond, he was still thinking over what was happening. Elvali, however, did. "No, you can take him. We won't try to stop you." "Very well, I appreciate it." The leader of the unit said and motioned for them to move. The squad of Dawnguard escorted Jo'Khar out of Darklight Tower. Outside they had their horses tied up. Jo'Khar rode with one of the hunters, with two riding next to him with their weapons drawn in case he tried to escape. Jo'Khar didn't try to escape as he was taken to Fort Dawnguard. When he set eyes on the huge fort he was a little surprised at its size. He had never seen such a large fort in the middle of nowhere before. The Dawnguard brought him into the building and forced him to his knees in the large circular chamber in which the light shined from above. The sunlight burned him and he grunted from the pain. Other Dawnguard members gathered around to see who the woman and her squad had brought to their fort. A Redguard with a gray beard and a few wrinkles walked up to them. "Runa, why have you and your men brought this vampire here?" He asked, not sounding too pleased. "He surrendered." Runa, the woman, replied. "That and he was fighting alongside two others against the vampires we were hunting, and their thralls. We found the corpses as he made our way up Darklight Tower. I thought you might want to talk to the vampire before we kill him, Isran." Isran looked from Runa to the Khajiit. "You were right. I am interested. Vampire, why were you fighting your kind? Was it a feud between clans?" Jo'Khar shook his head. "Jo'Khar is not from any clan. This one was after their leader, but he was not there. Khajiit has been hunting him for years." "Is that so? Then who was the leader of those three vampires that we were hunting? Because they aren't from any clan that we encountered before by the looks of it." Isran asked. "He goes by the name of Morgan." The vampire told him. "He is the leader of a large smuggling organization. Some of them are vampires, some are not. Morgan is one, as were those three at the tower." "Why are you after this Morgan and his organization?" Isran asked. The Khajiit frowned, angry. "He killed my family and turned Khajiit into this thing." Isran stroked his gray beard. "So, it is revenge that you are after, I see. Anger is a good motivator." He turned to Runa. "This vampire will be a good ally against this Morgan and his clan. See what else he knows, the details of this organization's operations." Runa nodded and motioned for Jo'Khar to follow her. He was relieved that they didn't intend to kill him, at least not for now. But that had been his plan, why he had surrendered to the Dawnguard. Morgan's organization is bigger fish than this one, which makes Khajiit useful if he can lead the Dawnguard to them. Had been his train of thought back at the Darklight Tower. Runa led him to some run down quarters. "You'll stay here until we move out to fight this Morgan and his clan." Jo'Khar nodded. "Many thanks." The room was a dump but it was better than being killed. His problem now was having to lead the Dawnguard to Morgan, as he had no idea where they were hold up. If only Elvali would spill their secrets. Jo'Khar knows that she was lying when she claimed to know nothing. He'd have to deal with that tomorrow, as Elvali and J'Dhannar remained behind at Darklight Tower. She most likely ran away by now. Finding her will be difficult as well. He once again pushed the thought aside and went to sleep sometime after Runa left the room. Navigation Category:Stories